


The Friendship Assignment

by Red_Rockett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Kageyama, Punk AU, Punk Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rockett/pseuds/Red_Rockett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio Kageyama was never the type of student to get into trouble. He went to school and did his work just like everyone else. He had never received a failing grade. He had never been late to class. He had never been in a fist fight before. That was until he found himself wrapped up in the world of Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first real time writing anything and I actually really hope it doesn't suck ass. I hope you all enjoy, thank you!

There were a lot of things Tobio Kageyama did not like. He didn’t like cold showers, tomatoes, speaking in front of others, and he especially did not like the kids in his graduating high school class. Cold showers and tomatoes were avoidable. His classmates were not. They were simply something he had to deal with on a daily basis. He was forced to deal with eight straight hours of complete idiocy every day.

Kageyama was thankful he only had one year left to deal with the kids he was forced to spend his time with. It was 7:55 am, just nearing start of his first day of the final year of high school. He looked down the familiar halls at unfamiliar faces. People were reconnecting after summer break, glad to see their friends again. The endless chatter was starting to make his head ring. Today was only day one out of one hundred and ninety five days and he was sick of it already.

He shouldered his way through the bodies taking up space in the hallways and continued on to the first class of the day. He checked the paper in his hand for the number and matched it to the one on the door in front of him. Heaving a sigh, he walked into the classroom and took a seat at the front closest to the window. It wasn’t long after that the bell had rung, signalling the start of class and students began pouring into class. Seats filled up all around him, and the once silent room only got louder. His head began to pound harder. The level kept raising until their teacher strolled in, coffee in hand and a bored expression plastered on her face. “Alright everyone, let’s get things started. This is second year Law Basics and I’m your teacher, Mrs. Tachimi. I take this class seriously, and I hope all of you will as well.” She grumbled.

The woman placed a stack of notes on the front row desks and signalled for them to be passed back. Staring at the papers on his desk, he realised it was an assignment. Without another look, he picked up the thick stack of papers. He left one on his desk, and turned to give the rest to the student behind them. They smiled and muttered a soft thanks. He nodded in return and turned back to face his teacher.

“I like to start the year off with a debate. I will pick three names from a hat, and that will be your group. I will give two groups the same topic, yet each will have a different side to the debate. One will be Affirmative, while the other is Negative. From there, you and your partners are going to each write arguments and go up against three other students. Any questions?” 

Kageyama groaned. Never had he been assigned something this big this early on in the school year. Then again, this was his final year of high school, things were bound to be tougher. He wasn’t glad he had extra work to do, and that he was most likely going to be put in a group with idiots, but it was an assignment and he was determined to ace it. Even if he had to write two arguments for his partners and the cross examination all himself, he wanted nothing more than to pass this assignment with flying colours.

“Before I pull names, I’m going to do roll call. Just let me know if you’re here so we can get started.” Their teacher announced. She went off listing names, and Kageyama spoke only when his name was called. It seemed everyone was present, everyone except for one boy in particular. When the name had been asked for, Kageyama thought it sounded familiar, but there was no face to match it to.

Before Mrs. Tachimi carried on with the next student, a voice blurted out, “I’m here! Late, I know.”

Kageyama looked up at the door. The student strolled in confidently, head high and shooting glares at the students staring. Kageyama watched as the orange haired boy strolled to an empty desk closer to the back of the room. He realized now how the name sounded familiar. The boy was sporting all black clothing, and gave off a “Don’t mess with me” kind of vibe.

His hair was buzzed at the sides, yet it was long and wild at the top. His ears were covered in metal, and he could even catch a small glimpse of shine on his nostril. If the leather jacket with the huge crow patch on the back didn’t give it away, it was obvious the boy was part of the Crows, a group of punks that belonged to the school.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and tore his gaze away from the student. He knew this kid was going to be nothing but trouble and nothing but a nuisance for the rest of the semester. He hoped he wouldn’t be partnered with this kid for any assignments any time soon.

Luckily, Kageyama had been paired with two seemingly intelligent people. A small blonde girl, and a brown haired boy came to sit beside him. After a few moments of talking over their assigned topic, it was decided that Kageyama would be the cross examiner, while the other two would speak the debates. Although the roll was given to him because he “had a scary face” and could “scare the arguments out of the opposing team”, he was kind of happy his roll was only minor in comparison. He didn’t have to prepare a speech and say it in front of the class. All he would have to do is come up with questions, and intimidate the other students.

The bell rang signalling the end of the period. Kageyama collected his things and continued on with his day, not thinking twice about the orange haired kid who shoved past him out the door.

His next two periods were just as boring as the first, and he was almost glad to be on lunch break. He made his way towards the cafeteria, lunch in hand. He sat himself down on a free bench and waited. Kageyama wasn’t there for long when a tray was placed beside him. His long-time friend Yamaguchi looked down at him and smiled, “Nice to see you!”

Kageyama nodded in response, swallowing his food before he spoke. “You as well, have you seen Yachi?” Kageyama asked. Since high school had started, it had been the three of them. They were all equally as awkward and didn’t really have any friends, so they sat together in silence for the first year. They all agreed that the silence was better than being alone. It wasn’t until the second year when Yamaguchi began complaining about the Crows and one particular blonde member that they actually started talking.

Yamaguchi giggled, “She’s around here somewhere. Probably getting herself into trouble as usual.”

The freckled boy was of course correct. They heard a shrill voice call out, “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me! Take my lunch!” Yachi had of course managed to get herself into trouble. They both looked over at the noise to see Yachi running away from a confused looking red head. It was the same kid from Kageyama’s class, the orange haired kid with the black leather jacket and crow insignia on the back. No wonder Yachi was squealing and running away. No one wanted to mess with the Crows, and she had done just that.

The kid watched as Yachi ran to the table, and continued watching. Noticing his stare, Kageyama shot the boy a quick glare, and turned to his friend. “Everything alright, Yachi?” He asked.

After catching her breath, she nodded. “I think so? I ran into one of those Crows and made him drop his lunch. I gave him mine and just ran off.”

“Those damn Crows…” Yamaguchi grumbled, sounding an awful lot like an old man. “Yachi, take some of my food. I’m not that hungry and won’t be able to eat it all,” Yamaguchi smiled reassuringly to his friend as he pushed his tray towards the blonde girl. She smiled back and nodded in thanks as she started munching away on his fries.

Lunch continued on as always for the three of them. Not really speaking much, just enjoying the company each had brought. It was a pleasant silence and Kageyama relished in it. He finished eating before the bell had gone, and found himself bidding his friends a farewell. He headed to his fourth and final class of the day.

Kageyama spent the rest of the night finishing up his assignment for his first period class. Surprisingly, he couldn’t concentrate that well. He found his mind drifting off to the orange haired kid. He couldn’t help but think about how much confidence he protruded as he marched into class. Someone with that much arrogance was someone Kageyama didn’t want to mess with one bit.

The next few days went by repetitively. The orange Crow was always late, and always causing problems. Kageyama had learned that his name was Shouyou Hinata, as the teacher had to repeat multiple times each class to get him to settle down and pay attention. Kageyama had also learned that the orange Crow was part of the group he had to debate against. He knew this assignment was going to be easy, but now that the Crow was in the group against him, it was going to be a piece of cake. He was going to take his cake and enjoy it too.

The day had come when it was time to present their debate. Knowing he was placed up against an idiot had calmed his nerves. It would be almost too easy. He had prepared himself the night before, thinking of what their arguments would be like, and came up with intense questions to ask. His plan was to continuously fire unanswerable questions right after the other.

His group was the negative side to the argument, meaning Hinata’s group had the first chance to speak. The brunette opened her speech with a trembling voice, saying “uhm” and “like” nearly every other word. When she had finally finished, Kageyama rolled his eyes and began drilling her with questions. She tried her best to keep up, but couldn’t answer them fully in the end.

He had a smug grin on his face as the girl sat down defeated. “Too easy”, he thought to himself. His grin dropped when he felt eyes burning into him. He looked ahead and noticed the orange Crow glaring right at him. His glare was cold and menacing. It was a glare that could make a bear run in fear, but Kageyama snorted and raised an irritated eyebrow. No way was he intimidated by the likes of him.

Soon enough, it was Hinata’s turn to speak. The orange haired boy stood up, and took a deep breath. As he recited his speech, his eyes never left Kageyama. Hinata glared at the black haired boy the entire time, yet Kageyama wasn’t fazed one bit. He was almost amused as the little punk tried to intimidate him. When Hinata had finished, Kageyama smirked. He licked his lips and began drilling questions at Hinata. He watched as the Crows face contorted in confusion and anger. Hinata scratched the back of his head, trying to find words to say.

Although, instead of answering his questions, Hinata growled, “Use words I can understand ass hat.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a dumb ass you could understand them,” Kageyama retorted. “They’re really not that complicated, maybe if you weren’t such an idiot you could actually understand them.”

It was the teacher that interjected, “Boys, stay on topic!”

But Kageyama kept coming with the insults and extremely difficult questions, watching and smirking as the small orange Crow bubbled with anger.

“That’s it,” Hinata growled as he lunged forwards over the desk and right towards Kageyama. He swung his fist back, and right at the taller boy. The blow landed at his jaw, Kageyama’s head swinging to the side from the force. He felt warm liquid drip from his lip.

Growling back at Hinata, his own anger grew and he retaliated, swinging his own fist at the orange haired boy knowing fully well there would be a black bruise on his cheek tomorrow. The next thing he knew, Kageyama was on the floor with the Crow straddling him. “Fuck you ass hole!” Hinata yelled, throwing another punch, but his fist was caught before the blow could land.

“Boys!” Their teacher screamed, dragging Hinata off of Kageyama. “That’s it, both of you to the principal’s office now."

Kageyama’s eyes opened wide. Not once had he been sent to the principal’s office. Not once had he been in a fight. He had never been in trouble, he wasn’t one to cause trouble. Yet there he was, egging on one of the schools known trouble makers and getting himself in trouble. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. He followed the spit fire of curses and orange hair in front of him down the hall to the principal’s office.

“Fuck this school, fuck that assignment, and most importantly,” Hinata paused to turn and face Kageyama, “Fuck you,” He spat. “If you weren’t such an ass hole we wouldn’t be in this mess. Seriously, what the hell is your problem dude? Do you get off at watching girls cry or something? At pissing people off? Because you’ve done all of that.”

Kageyama ignored the insults thrown his way. He was still lingering on the thought that he would be in trouble. This incident would be marked on his record. His parent’s would find out. What would they do if they found out? This could hurt his chances at getting into a top college. Kageyama groaned as he gripped his throbbing head.

“Excuse me, aren’t you going to answer me?” The short boy had stopped in front of Kageyama, his hands were on his hips, and he was glaring up at the taller boy. “What’s your problem?”

“I was just doing the assignment,” Kageyama responded, his voice low. “The cross examiner is supposed to hit back with questions. That’s how it’s done.” He continued to walk forward, but a hand gripped his arm, tugging him back to face Hinata.

“You know you made Sonia cry right? That’s not fucking cool dude.”

Kageyama tugged his arm out from Hinata’s grip. “I told you, I was doing the assignment,” He snapped back. He continued to ignore the Crow’s constant insults until they arrived at the dreaded destination.

He froze in his spot, but Hinata barged his way through. “Hey Mrs. Yama, miss me much?” The orange haired boy sent a wink towards the receptionist.

The elderly woman shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You boys take a seat, and the principal will be with you shortly.”

Kageyama took a deep breath before sitting himself down next to Hinata. The boy had folded his hands behind his head and turned to look at Kageyama. He stared for a moment, opening and closing his mouth. When he found the right words to say, the Crow smirked.

“You know, I’m telling them that this is all your fault,” Hinata lashed.

Kageyama ignored the sneer in Hinata’s tone. He buried his hands in his face and let out a small groan. Running his tongue over his lips, he tasted blood. His lip was for sure busted. He was for sure busted. All because of this stupid, sneering, orange crow beside him.

There were a lot of things Tobio Kageyama did not like. He didn’t like cold showers, tomatoes, speaking in front of others, and he especially did not like Shouyou Hinata.


	2. Rotten Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds out he's going to have to spend more time than he wanted to with the annoying orange Crow. But will it really be all that bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this story should take place somewhere in the early 80's. I don't agree with smoking cigarettes, just greasers much like Hinata smoked and stuff, and I wanted this to be as accurate as possible. I don't want to promote it at all.

Kageyama sat in front of his parents with his head hung low that night. His mother was across from him, while his father was pacing back and forth behind her. The principal had called his parents to inform them of what had happened, and what his punishment would be. To say the least, his parents were not pleased one bit.

It had been silent for well over fifteen minutes, and Kageyama was anxiously squirming in his spot. He began fumbling with his thumbs and gnawing at his bottom lip. His parents yelled at him a lot when he was a kid. He was used to their yelling, and it never bothered him much. Although, sitting in the dead silence was terrifying. It screamed disappointment.

When he couldn’t take the silence any longer, Kageyama tried to break it. “Look… I know this seems bad-”

But he was cut off by his father. “Seems bad?” He started, stopping dead in his tracks, “Tobio you’re suspended for three days and will have to serve after school detention for two months.”

“I thought we raised you better than to get into fights.” His mother choked out.

“Mom, he was the one who started it!” Kageyama tried to defend himself, but it was no use. His mother shook her head, ignoring his words. Kageyama closed his mouth, and hung his dead in defeat. He took what his parents gave him.

“You punched that poor boy in the face. You interrupted class, and you’ve potentially jeopardized your chances of getting into a good school. When we got the call, we couldn’t believe it was you. But that damn busted lip proves us wrong. We are so disappointed in you, Tobio.” His father spat, walking out of the room.

Shaking her head some more, she stared at her son. Her face softened slightly and opened her mouth to say something, but it hardened almost instantly. She closed her mouth and stood from her spot at the table. His mother turned and left following his father without another word.

Tobio sat at the table for a few more minutes. He regret his actions right after it happened, but not once did he feel guilty until now. It was all that damn Crows fault. He was the one that threw the first punch, not Kageyama. He was just defending himself. Sighing, the boy picked himself up from his chair and dragged himself off to his room.

The next two days were nothing but long and dreadful. He hardly left his room when his parents were home. He finished all of his homework early on the first day of his punishment, and found himself sitting in boredom. With nothing else to do, and ends to meet with his parents, Kageyama decided to try and clean up around the house while they were gone.

Soon enough, the day came for Kageyama to take his place back in class. Awkwardly, he strolled to his desk in the corner of the room, glad his teacher wasn’t there quite yet. Sighing, he got himself ready for class, and waited.

“Oi, ass hat!”

Kageyama’s head whipped to where the familiar insult was coming from. Surprisingly, standing at the door on time for once was the orange Crow. The boy was leaning against the doors frame, his arms crossed against his chest. He was glaring right at Kageyama, sporting a dark shining bruise under his left eye.

“What do you want, dumb ass?” Kageyama growled, his face contorting to his own glare.

There was a silence between them for a few minutes as they glared at each other. Neither of the two were budging. Neither wanting to give in first.

After what seemed like forever, Hinata rolled his eyes and spoke first, “I want you to apologize for this,” He claimed, pointing a finger to the purple mark.

Kageyama smirked, “How about I apologize when you apologize for this.” He pointed to his own busted lip.

Hinata scowled even deeper, he clutched his hands into tight fists. For a moment, Kageyama was scared he would be hit again, but that fear disappeared the moment their teacher appeared behind Hinata.

“Boys.” Mrs. Tachimi announced her presence, clearly startling the shorter boy. Hinata nearly jumped out of his skin, causing Kageyama to snicker. Hinata scowled as he made his way to his desk at the back of the room.

 “I hope you both took the time to think about what you did while you were away. Ask your classmates for missed work and notes. I’d also like to see the both of you after class.”

“But I’ll be late for next period if I stay,” Kageyama argued. He had already missed two days and he won’t be missing any more classes.

“You will speak to me after class. No buts. I’ll send you both with a note to give to your teachers.” She declared, her own arms folding across her chest out of annoyance. “Do you both hear me?”

“Yes…” Kageyama sighed.

“Whatever,” a grumble came from the back of the room. “It’s not like I haven’t been late before.”

When class had ended, Kageyama gathered his belongings and made his way to the front of the room. He started gnawing on his bottom lip, and clutched onto his books tighter. His palms began to sweat as his nerves set in. What if she was going to yell at them? What if she was going to make them stay later after detention? What if she was going to kick them out of her class in general? All kinds of questions swarmed his mind.

He was brought from his trance when he felt an elbow dig into his side. He looked down at the orange haired boy beside him. Hinata stood with his hands on his hips, and an innocent look on his face. Hard to imagine such a hard edged boy could look so innocent.

Kageyama continued to stare at the shorter boy. Even though the boy had a rough and tough exterior, the boy had almost a baby face. His face was round, and his features were almost dainty. His lips were small, yet his eyes were big and brown. His nose was small like a button, yet it adorned two little studs one on each side.

The sound of his teacher clearing her voice brought him out of his trance. Shaking his head, he brought his attention forward.

“Boys, I’d like to talk to you both about your actions the other day,” she began, “they were heavily inappropriate, and I will not tolerate that again in this class. Disrupting a class assignment like that? I’ve passed your group mates, but you two. That’s a different story.”

Kageyama sucked in a breath. He knew what was coming. His parents would kill him. A failing grade? Tobio Kageyama, receiving a failing grade? Unheard of. Unheard of until today apparently.

“Although Hinata, you did complete the assignment, present it, and would have received a passing grade, and you, Kageyama would have passed as well, I’m giving you both zeroes.”

That was the final blow. Tobio’s face dropped. Panic began to set in. Licking his lips, he blurted out what was on his mind, “What? No please, I can’t fail this. Is there something I can do to make it up? Anything, I’ll do absolutely anything!”

He was surprised when he heard Hinata speak. “As much as I hate to agree with this chump, is there something I can do? I really can’t fail this class.”

 Surprised, Kageyama turned to look at the orange haired boy beside him. Hinata’s big brown eyes were looking at his shoes, and his right hand was running across the shaved part of his hair. As if he felt the eyes on him, Hinata raised his own, staring back at Kageyama almost kindly.

“Well…” Mrs. Tachimi began, and the two students whipped their heads in her direction.

“Please Ma’am, I’ll do anything.” Kageyama begged,

Hinata followed in tow, “I will too. Please!”

“Boys, please let me finish,” The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, “Now, I haven’t done this assignment in years, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the content of this course. Though, all you would have to do is write an essay.”

 Both of the boys nodded their heads eagerly, they were both desperate for something to help boost their marks. “I’ll do it” they both said in unison.

“I came up with this assignment because two students like you absolutely would not get along. They bickered every class, interrupting constantly. I gave them this assignment, and quite liked the outcomes. I’d like to hope it works the same for you two,” She smiled. Yet, Kageyama could see a daring gleam in her eye. Kageyama suddenly didn’t like where this was going. A bad feeling rose in his gut.

“What is it?” The orange Crow, still oblivious to their teachers devious look.

“I call this, The Friendship Assignment. You two are going to get to know each other as best as you can, and write a 1500 word essay on what you’ve learned about the other. I want to know what you think are all of their best qualities, and I want to know the student almost as well as you will.”

The boys stood mouths gaping. They turned and faced each other, and then back to the teacher before them. Kageyama shook his head, while Hinata started blabbering nonsense and waving his arms wildly.

“No way, I am not working with this loser! Nor am I going to write about him! He’s an idiot!” Kageyama declared in a huff.

 “And there’s no way I’m spending any time with this ass hat. I don’t want anything to do with an ass hole like him!” Hinata fought back.

 “If you don’t do this assignment, your marks will both drop and your grades throughout the semester will suffer,” She taunted them both, a grin plastered on her face.

 Realizing that his teacher was not going to change her mind any time soon, Kageyama was the first to give in. He would have to do this stupid assignment whether he wanted to or not. He groaned, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

 Hinata looked at the taller boy in shock. He looked as if he was about to decline, but his face scrunched up. He let his tongue run across his bottom lip, and a hand went up to scratch his button nose. “If there’s nothing else, I guess I’ll work with him,” He muttered, voice low.

 Their teacher’s grin seemed to grow. “Great!” She beamed, “I’ll start writing the outline and what I want from both of you, and I’ll give you the criteria and rubric tomorrow! See you then boys!” She turned away from the two, signalling they were good to leave.

 Hinata was the first to turn on his heels and leave the class room. Kageyama stayed a moment, bowing slightly, and muttering a small thanks to his teacher. Kageyama was surprised to see the small orange Crow with his hands tucked into his pockets, waiting at the door for none other than Kageyama himself.

 “You coming or not?” Hinata blurted, turning to walk down the hall.

 Confused with Hinata’s actions, Kageyama jogged to catch up with him. Kageyama wanted to say something, but Hinata had beaten him to it.

 “Look, I don’t like this as much as you don’t. But, if we want to pass this class, then we have to do this stupid assignment. We’re going to have to,” the smaller boy paused, bringing his hands up and making air quotes to add emphasis, “get to know each other, and like each other. So let’s just get this stupid thing over with.”

 Kageyama nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I guess we will. But I mean, it’s better than nothing.” He shrugged. He wasn’t excited to spend his own free time with Hinata, but to pass this class, he would do just about anything.

 Kageyama followed Hinata a while longer down the corridor when they passed his classroom. He furrowed his brow, and slowed to a stop. “Look, I don’t know where you’re going, and I’m not sure if you still want me to tag along, but I’ve got a class I need to attend.” He turned his back to leave, when he felt that familiar hand grab his arm tugging him backwards.

 “Class is practically over anyways, we’re skipping,” Hinata stated.

 The taller boy frowned and looked at the watch on his wrist. “There’s still thirty minutes left of class, that’s more than enough time to,” he tried to argue, but was simply cut off by Hinata’s sharp voice.

 “Do you want to pass this dumb class or not, ass hole?” Hinata’s head was cocked, his hip was popped with his free hand resting on it.

 Running his tongue over his bottom lip anxiously, he looked behind him at the closed door of his classroom. He took a moment to think, their teacher had signed them out saying they would be late. So, it couldn’t hurt, could it?

 Sighing, Kageyama gave up. “Fine, whatever. Let’s go… Where are we even going anyways?” He asked, throwing his arms up in defeat.

 The small crow relaxed his facial features, and they eased into a softer smirk. “First smoke pit, then the cafeteria. I’m hungry as fuck.” He let go of Kageyama’s arm, and continued on down the hallway to the front of the school. Kageyama only followed in silence. They were going to their schools current smoke hole, a place just off of the property hidden away where kids couldn’t get caught smoking cigarettes.

 Kageyama scrunched up his nose in disgust. This was a common hangout for the Crows, and Kageyama had never wanted a thing to do with it. He’d always walk past it as quickly as he could. He hated the smell, the sounds and especially the people. Yet, here he was following one of the current members to the place he never wanted to go to.

 He followed Hinata out of the building, and down the side walk towards the smoke pit. Kageyama thanked the heavens that none of the other Crows were present, though it still bothered him to be there.

 Hinata leaned against the fence, pulled out a carton of nasty cigarettes and pulled one to his lip. He lit it, and took a deep drag, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it quickly. Kageyama’s face contorted to one of disgust, he took a step back, not wanting to get the disgusting smell on him.

 Hinata raised a brow, “What’s your problem?” He muttered between drags.

 “I don’t get how you and your friends do that. It’s gross and it’s going to kill you.”

 Hinata snorted a laugh, “Seriously? You too? Grow a pair, a handful here and there isn’t going to hurt.”

 Kageyama’s brows furrowed and he tried to hold in a cough. “But they will, recent studies have shown that they have been a leading cause of,”

 He was going to continue, but he was cut off by Hinata again, “Look I don’t care, just drop it.” The shorter boy huffed, dropping the cigarette on the concrete and stomping his foot down on it. “Let’s just get some food.” He grunted, leading the way once again.

 “What was that all about? Why did you even bring me here?” Kageyama asked.

 The orange crow sighed again, “One, I needed a cigarette, two, we’re supposed to get to know each other, this is where I hang out. There now you know something about me.”

 The reasoning didn’t seem valid, but Kageyama took it anyways. Shaking his head, he followed Hinata some more. There was a silence between them for a while, and it was growing more and more awkward the longer they lingered in it.

 “I like to hangout in the stairwell sometimes. I sit by myself behind the stairs and I nap.” Kageyama blurted.

 Hinata looked over his shoulder, a confused expression clear on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but this time it was Kageyama who interrupted.

 “You told me something about yourself, so I told you something about myself,” He shrugged, not speaking another word.

 “I don’t smoke much, only when I’m stressed out or something is bothering me. It takes the edge away,” the Crow’s voice was hushed, nothing but honesty behind his words.

 “I don’t do much outside of school work. When I’m not doing homework, I sleep. Bored? Sleep. Stressed out? I sleep.” Kageyama never thought his life sounded boring until he admitted it out loud. Hinata was exciting and daring, he did rebellious things. And there was Kageyama, absolutely nothing but boring.

 Although, it earned a hum from Hinata, “I wish I could sleep more. You have that lucky.” He sounded sincere, admitting his jealousy.

   Kageyama started to ease up a bit, “I sleep too much.”

   Their small chit chat slowed to a stop when they reached the doors of the cafeteria. Kageyama didn’t notice how hungry he was until he thought of food. His stomach growled loudly, and Hinata’s stomach wasn’t far behind.

   Licking their lips, they wondered in and both purchased some food. They settled down at one of the benches, both digging in quickly. Once they were finished, the air was tense between them once again. He checked his watch again, only ten minutes left until next class.

   Hinata began to drum his fingers against the surface of the table, then his leg started shaking. It caught Kageyama’s attention quickly. Why was the crow suddenly acting so nervous?

The actions stopped when Hinata spoke, “My favourite food is pork buns. Not from here, these ones suck, but from the corner store near the school. Those are the best.”

Kageyama found himself nodding in agreement, a hum leaving his lips thinking about the food. He had just eaten, why was he suddenly hungry again? Instead of thinking further, he spoke, “I have to agree with you there. Those ones are the best.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in amazement, “Really?!” He exclaimed excitedly, losing his cool kid posture, “All of my friends think they’re so bad, but they’re not! They’re so full and cooked just right!” The Crows eyes seemed to be shining brightly.

“That they are.” Kageyama agreed again.

“Tomorrow at lunch then, let’s go get some!” Hinata blurted loudly, nearly launching over the table and clutching onto Kageyama’s hands. His eyes seemed to sparkle in happiness. Kageyama felt a tight tug in his chest, but he dismissed it quickly as nothing.

Realizing what he had just done, he let go of Kageyama’s hands, and backed down. He regained his tough exterior, clearing his throat before he spoke, “I mean uh, if you want tomorrow for this assignment, we can go get some or something. But like, it’s cool if you don’t.” He shrugged cooly.

Kageyama couldn’t help but fight the smile, “Yeah, sure why not.” He didn’t know why he agreed, but the words left him before he could think things through. He hoped Yachi and Yamaguchi wouldn’t mind his absence.

“Awesome, so meet me at the smoke pit tomorrow at lunch?” Hinata asked.

Nodding, Kageyama agreed silently.

After that, the silence grew uncomfortable again. Kageyama shifted in his seat, his face scrunching up. He didn’t like the silences that grew between them. Once again, he decided to break it. He thought of something to say, but couldn’t think of anything important about himself. So, he just blurted the first thing that came to his mind, “I don’t like tomatoes.”

Hinata looked up from his hands, his eye brows raised. He bit his lip to try and stop the laughter that wanted to escape so desperately. Though, he failed, and a loud warming laugh echoed through the room. It had to be the warmest and happiest laugh Kageyama had ever heard. It warmed him from the inside.

Kageyama scowled, “What’s so funny? I don’t like them okay?”

Hinata shook his head, settling his laughter down to mere chuckles. When he could finally breathe, he looked back to the taller boy, “It’s not that,” he began, a large smile engulfed his face, “I don’t like tomatoes either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this didn't suck and didn't turn out bad.


End file.
